Lullαby
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: Inspirado en Amberian Dawn. • ¿Has oído hablar de los íncubos? Criaturas impías que por las noches irrumpen en tus sueños y raptan tu razón.


_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece. Perdón, Kubo._

* * *

Pαrα Luisα —αgαin— por ser ese Diαblillo que se posα en mi hombro izquierdo y me instα α hαcer cosαs de niñα mαlα.

* * *

Inspirαdo en «Incubus» de Amberiαn Dαwn

* * *

Advertenciα: ¿semi-smut? (?)

* * *

Lullαby

El sonido de la puerta al descorrerse quiebra el silencio de la noche. No es un sonido pérfido capaz de alarmar a todos los habitantes de la casa, sino uno suave; casi agradable al oído.

Él lo espera desde que el reloj completó su valse de medianoche. Es casi un ritual: apenas las manecillas completan su recorrido hacia las doce y el canto de las campanas cesa, el otro irrumpe en su habitación en puntas de pie y con el sigilo del más experimentado ladrón.

Finge dormir con la manta cubriéndolo hasta la coronilla mientras oye al otro haciendo gemir a la tabla blanda del piso y sonríe mientras lo escucha murmurar una maldición entre dientes en un idioma desconocido.

Su respiración intenta ser sosegada como la de un pacífico durmiente, pero se sabe delatado cuando el otro levanta las mantas con cuidado y se recuesta a su lado, aspirando con ansiedad el aroma de la punta de los cabellos que acarician su nuca provocándole un respingo.

Se sabe descubierto cuando el otro pega su boca al borde de su oído y le susurra su nombre con una voz ronca que le eriza los vellos de su cuerpo.

 _¿Alguna vez has oído sobre los íncubos? Criaturas de la noche que irrumpen en tus sueños y se posan sobre ti._

El teatro del buen durmiente se termina cuando la boca del otro busca con ansiedad la suya. Sabe a besos hambrientos y a algo más que no puede identificar. Es exótico, nuevo, desconocido. Él le corresponde con la misma urgencia. Sabe que lo necesita desde la primera vez que el otro se deslizó entre sus sábanas y se llevó para siempre su razón.

Sus caricias son demandantes. Necesita saber que es _real_ , que está _pasando_. El otro abandona su boca pero recorre con la suya cada pedazo de su piel. El suspira y se deja hacer. Sus manos viajan hasta la columna del otro, dibujando las curvas de su cintura y dejando marcas de medialuna en las constelaciones de lunares que coronan su espalda.

Una gota de sal se desprende de un mechón suelto del otro y cae en la punta de su nariz. Cierra los ojos y reprime un gemido que le nace desde lo profundo de su garganta. Aún le queda un resabio de entendimiento y sabe que no están solos. Se muerde los labios con fuerza, intentando no morirse con cada movimiento, suave o áspero, y la oleada de algo que no sabe cómo nombrar que le recorre el cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos y exalta todavía más a sus sentidos.

Siente el hálito del otro en sus labios y su boca lo devora con la avidez de un sediento viajero en el desierto. Porque eso ha sido antes de conocerlo: un viajero solitario que desconocía la magnitud de su sed. Lo besa por las veces que quiso besarlo en el día y no pudo, y lo besa ahora porque puede y porque teme que si suelta su boca se esfume como la neblina que se esparce en la mañana.

Sus manos y las del otro se entrelazan y se sostienen con fuerza.

Sus piernas y las piernas de él se enredan en una danza frenética que nunca debería terminar.

 _Los íncubos, criaturas viles, seres de la oscuridad que de día fingen la más inocente de las sonrisas y de noche se llevan tu razón y raptan tus sentidos._

Y llegan juntos al punto álgido, como las ramas más altas de un árbol que logran acariciar a la luna triunfante en su punto más alto. Él se permite un suspiro, y el otro cae exhausto sobre su pecho. Él lo acaricia recorriendo cada marca de medialuna que adorna su espalda, y el otro se deja vencer y suspira su nombre contra su piel y besa sus labios de nuevo, pero ya sin la urgencia del principio. Es un beso casi casto.

 _Íncubos, demonios extraños que se mezclan con la gente, pero llegada la noche se transforman en sueños de pesadilla… o las pesadillas las convierte en sueños surrealistas._

 _¿Has oído hablar de ellos, Viktor?_

Yūri abre los ojos y observa a la luna y a las estrellas en su camino por el cielo. El reloj de pie canta su valse de la madrugada. Es hora de marcharse. Se levanta de la cama y siente la mirada celeste de Viktor clavada sobre él.

El joven ruso sonríe mientras Yūri recoge sus ropas y se viste con premura. Casi puede adivinar su rostro sonrojado en la oscuridad.

—No deberías ser tan tímido —lo tienta.

—¡V-Viktor!

Y este ahoga una carcajada. Desconoce en qué momento empezó todo aquello, pero desde la primera noche en la que su pupilo se coló en su habitación lo supo: no había escapatoria ni la habrá jamás.

Él llega todas las noches después del valse de las doce y se marcha antes del canto de las tres.

Es su ritual secreto.

De día se muestra tímido y tranquilo, concentrado en el hielo que rompe sus cuchillas y creando música con su cuerpo. De noche lo visita y lo reclama como un demonio ansioso y febril.

Yūri se va y él gira su cuerpo desnudo de cara a la ventana y a la luna.

Mañana, con el valse de la medianoche volverá. Y el ritual dará comienzo al oír el quejido suave de la puerta al descorrerse.

Sucederá mañana y en todas las noches por venir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece en review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: no sé en qué cuernos estaba pensando. Eso.

La idea vino a mi mente colándose en mis oídos a través de una canción de Amberian Dawn —banda que descubrí recientemente y me hizo ver lo vacía que era mi vida antes de conocerlos— y pensé en Yūri y en su modo _Eros_ , porque cómo es de sexy ese hombre. Hice algunas modificaciones en el mito para que calce con el perfil de los protas, pero la esencia es la misma. Ah, y referencias a «Stay close to me».

Espero que les haya gustado. No me tiren piedras, plz c:

¡Jajohecha pevê!

15 de Enero de 2017, domingo.


End file.
